Lágrimas de Sangue
by vihctoria
Summary: Porque a história das irmãs Black foi escrita com sangue.  Andrômeda/Bellatrix, meses antes da fuga de Andrômeda com Ted.


Por enquanto, tudo que você precisa saber é que a fic se passa entre as irmãs Black, meses antes de Andrômeda fugir de casa. E que a Bellatrix é uma irmã sádica pronta para fazer de tudo para defender a honra da sua família. É isso aí.

* * *

><p><strong>Lágrimas de sangue. <strong>

Era noite na Mansão Black, e o brilho da lua cheia entrava pelos grandes vitrais da sala de jantar, iluminando o rosto de todos que se sentavam à mesa. Os elfos os rodeavam a todo instante, prontos para servir aos seus senhores. Esse ritual se repetia todo dia na família Black, embora uma_ única_ pessoa se sentisse no _direito_ de desrespeitá-lo e não se sentar à mesa junto aos pais. Andrômeda não descia para jantar já fazia alguns dias, e embora todos comentassem sua ausência, nenhum dos pais estava preocupado o suficiente para subir lá e chamá-la eles mesmos. A única incomodada com a situação era Bellatrix, a primogênita. Ela acreditava que apenas ela, a filha mais velha, tinha o direito de negar-se a comparecer a um ritual de família, e mesmo assim não o faria, tamanho era seu respeito por seu nome. Respeito, obsessão, chame do que quiser.

- Onde está Andrômeda? – Narcissa perguntou, antes de levar o garfo à boca, poupando Bellatrix desse trabalho. Cygnus pareceu não ter ouvido a pergunta, e Druella olhou-a com repreensão, como se tal assunto fosse dispensável naquela hora.

- Sua irmã deve estar ocupada, por isso não desceu para jantar. Os elfos lhe levarão comida. – A mãe respondeu, sem perder a compostura, e Bellatrix revirou os olhos.

- Devia ir chamá-la, Druella. Afinal, fazemos isso há dezoito anos. – A primogênita evitava chamar Druella de mãe. Acreditava que ela não merecia tal honra, e de qualquer forma, Bella não se importava com sua ausência. Contanto que continuasse adorada e bem servida como filha dos Black, poderia viver pelo mesmo teto que eles durante anos.

- Ela deve estar ocupada, Bella, já lhe disse. – E com um aceno impaciente, a mãe encerrou a conversa, e cada um voltou a mergulhar em seu mar de silêncio e divagações durante o restante do jantar. Mas Bellatrix não aceitou sua resposta vaga, e quando a casa estava silenciosa, se dirigiu ao quarto da irmã mais nova, caminhando pelo corredor com cautela.

- Leve isto para mim, e entregue diretamente para ele. Não me decepcione. – Ouviu a voz de Andrômeda, baixa como um sussurro, e encostou o ouvido na porta da irmã, atenta a qualquer movimentação suspeita. Alguns segundos de silêncio, e então o farfalhar de asas. Uma coruja. Andie estava enviando uma carta a alguém. Um homem. Mas quem?

Bella pensou em entrar. Poderia surpreendê-la no ato e lhe arranjar alguma confissão. Mas estava sem a varinha, e conhecia o gênio da mais nova. Seria empurrada para fora do quarto a força se Andrômeda não estivesse disposta. Era melhor aguardar.

Um sorriso divertido dançou nos lábios de Bella. Iria descobrir o que sua irmã mais nova estava fazendo, a qualquer custo.

* * *

><p>Desde então, Bella passou a observar cada gesto de Andrômeda, cada expressão e movimento. Isto é, quando a irmã deixava o quarto. Mas nas vezes que viu Andie, percebeu que ela estava mais magra, e ainda assim tinha um sorriso no rosto. Fraco, mas um sorriso, distante e verdadeiro. Argh. Bellatrix sabia que sua alegria tinha a ver com o que estava fazendo, e queria a todo custo descobrir o que ela estava planejando. Chegou a invadir seu quarto duas vezes durante aqueles dias, mas não conseguiu pegá-la no ato nem tirar qualquer palavra suspeita dela. Muito bem, o dia chegaria.<p>

- Narcissa, onde está Andrômeda?

- Deve estar no quarto. Porque? – A irmã caçula tinha um vestido azul nas mãos, e o encarava com tamanho desejo que Bella achou melhor desviar o olhar.

- Por nada. Vai usar esse na festa de Régulus?

- Vou, esse foi o último que mamãe comprou. – Narcissa, com seus quinze anos, era extremamente vaidosa, como seu próprio nome dizia, mas também era inteligente. Olhou Bella nos olhos antes de continuar.

- O que você quer com Andrômeda? Há dias que vem perguntando sobre ela. E eu sei que você está observando-a, Bella. – A irmã mais nova cruzou os braços e esperou alguma resposta. Bella, porém, apenas encarou-a, com um sorriso despreocupado nos lábios muito vermelhos.

- Pegue aquela sandália preta que Druella usa. Vai ficar ótima. – E saiu do quarto, deixando uma Narcissa desconfiada para trás.

* * *

><p>A festa de Régulus foi para poucos. Bellatrix ficou orgulhosa em saber que o primo mais novo não estava seguindo o legado rebelde de Sirius, e que apenas sangues-puros haviam sido convidados. Ela caminhava pelo salão de festas quando viu o vestido branco de Andrômeda desaparecer nos jardins, e como se pressentisse o momento, Bella a seguiu, sem ser vista. Apoiou-se nas grandes portas de vidro e cruzou os braços, escondida pelas cortinas, quando viu Sirius abraçado a Andrômeda. Eles sorriam um para o outro. Pelos lábios da irmã, ela agradecia o primo por alguma coisa. Um formigamento subiu pelos dedos de Bellatrix, algo como uma corrente elétrica de puro ódio. Ela cogitou sair detrás das cortinas apenas para ter o prazer de atiçar Sirius, mas então viu que ele se retirava, deixando Andrômeda a sós. Um instante depois, outro rapaz apareceu entre as moitas, dirigindo-se à irmã mais nova com um sorriso enorme no rosto juvenil.<p>

Bellatrix cerrou os punhos, apertando o vestido vermelho com os dedos. Conhecia aquele rapaz, e sabia **o que** ele era. Um sangue-ruim. Bella passou a língua nos lábios, com os olhos grudados na cena que se passava. Viu quando Andrômeda o abraçou e eles fatalmente se beijaram, escondidos, achando que aquele pecado não estava sendo observado. O formigamento nas mãos da primogênita se tornou mais intenso, e por pouco ela não pegou a varinha para acabar com aquela vergonha. Sua irmã, uma sangue-puro, se encontrando com um trouxa imundo? Era inaceitável. Bella semicerrou os olhos. Não poderia fazer nada naquele momento, em uma festa, mas acabaria com aquilo em outra hora. Andrômeda estava _perdida_ em suas mãos.

* * *

><p>Na noite seguinte, todos os Black estavam sentados à mesa do jantar. Não havia lua dessa vez, e embora o ambiente fosse extremamente iluminado, algo ali parecia sombrio. O silêncio era costumeiro na Mansão, mas havia uma certa tensão no ar naquela noite. Andrômeda estava em silêncio, comia sem fazer ruído algum, mas Bellatrix sabia que ela sorria. Não pôde deixar de notar o quanto aquilo a incomodava. Talvez Narcissa estivesse certa. Mas o show logo começaria.<p>

- Estamos contentes que decidiu descer para o jantar, Andrômeda. Temos uma novidade. – Cygnus disse, com a voz monótona, mas Bella sabia que ele estava apenas contendo sua excitação. Andie ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. O vestígio de sorriso ainda não havia deixado seus lábios, mas Bella sabia que ele logo desapareceria.

- Adoraríamos ouvir a novidade, Cygnus. – A primogênita disse, olhando para Andrômeda, que encarou-a também com a mesma expressão intrigada.

- O garoto Lestrange, Rabastan, pediu-lhe a mão, minha filha. – Havia satisfação na voz de Druella, que olhava para Andie com expectativas. Narcissa sorria para a irmã, um sorriso minimamente contente, e Bella apenas a olhava, estudando sua expressão. Andrômeda levou alguns segundos para absorver a informação. Depois largou os talheres de uma vez e virou o corpo para os pais, esquecendo-se da compostura.

- Mas eu apenas o vi algumas vezes. Nem saímos juntos. – Ela protestou, encarando Cygnus com indignação.

- Ele é um bom rapaz, e irmão do noivo de Bellatrix. Manteremos firmes nossa aliança com os Lestrange assim que essa nova união for concretizada. Você vai gostar dele, Andrômeda, eu tenho certeza disso. – A última frase do pai condizia com uma ameaça implícita, mas a morena não pareceu ter notado isso. Ergueu os punhos e os fechou sobre a mesa. Druella largou os talheres, pressentindo. E Bella passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Você só está interessado nos negócios. Aposto que nunca sequer conversou com Rabastan. – Andrômeda disse, entredentes, e não importou-se em faltar com o respeito. Cygnus também tinha olhos frios, e encarou a filha com firmeza. Mas Andrômeda não desviou o olhar.

- Cuidado com as palavras, Andrômeda. – Ele ameaçou.

- Rabastan é um ótimo rapaz, Rodolphus me disse. E ele está contente em poder conhecê-la melhor, irmã. – Bella acrescentou, destilando veneno em cada palavra. Druella abriu um sorriso satisfeito e Cygnus se recostou na cadeira de espaldar alto, orgulhoso de sua primogênita. Andrômeda lhe encarou com olhos negros tão parecidos aos da irmã.

- Você também só está interessada nos negócios, Bellatrix. Não se meta. –

- Estou apenas dando minha opinião. –

- Eu não estou pronta para esse casamento, Cygnus. Não quero ver Rabastan por enquanto. – Andrômeda disse, levantando-se da mesa bruscamente e dirigindo-se a escada. Narcissa ergueu os olhos e a observou com certa frieza. Cygnus suspirou forçadamente e também se retirou, para a direção oposta. Druella não esboçou reação. Só Bellatrix tinha um sorriso nos lábios cruéis. O palco já estava formado. Na noite seguinte ela daria o ato final.

* * *

><p>Andrômeda olhava esperançosa para o céu límpido enquanto aguardava a coruja parda desaparecer na paisagem, levando sua carta presa à perna. Se a coruja não tivesse nenhum problema, sua resposta deveria chegar em poucos dias. Ela quase esquecera o conflito da noite anterior com a família, e tudo que queria pensar agora era quando a resposta de Ted chegaria. Estava ansiosa para vê-lo novamente, precisava que ele lhe envolvesse e lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Eles estavam planejando muitas coisas há muito tempo. Talvez fosse hora de começar a botar seus planos em prática. A Black fechou as cortinas e encostou-se à parede, suspirando. Então viu a maçaneta de seu quarto girar e adiantou-se para abrir, mas a porta se abriu e revelou Bellatrix. Andrômeda estacou, observando-a com desconfiança. O que diabos Bella viera fazer em seu quarto àquela hora da noite? Provavelmente iria lhe perguntar por que não estava indo jantar a mesa, ou porque parecia tão incomodada com a idéia do casamento. Perguntas idiotas e que ela já tinha respondido. Mas a Black mais velha tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. Ela adentrou o quarto sem falar nada e fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a com a chave. Finalmente virou-se para Andrômeda, olhando-a nos olhos tão parecidos aos dela.<p>

- Pra quem era a coruja, Andrômeda? – Bella indagou, cruzando os braços e passando a língua pelos lábios. Era um ato irritante e constante da mais velha. Andie procurou não se desesperar, embora descobrir que Bella conhecia seu segredo lhe deixasse preocupada.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não se faça de idiota. Pra quem era a carta? – Mas algo nos olhos de Bellatrix lhe dizia que ela já sabia.

- O que está fazendo no meu quarto a essa hora, Bellatrix? Pensei que estivesse dormindo... – Mal Andrômeda terminou de falar, Bella se adiantou rapidamente, atravessando o quarto e indo de encontro à irmã. Parecia dividida entre irritada e divertida, e Andrômeda não gostou da sua aproximação. Recuou até a parede e pegou a varinha em cima da escrivaninha, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Bellatrix segurou-lhe o punho direito e o puxou para baixo, inutilizando a varinha, e empurrou o corpo da irmã contra a parede, prendendo-a. Andrômeda ofegou.

- O que diabos está fazendo? – A mais nova protestou, tentando desvencilhar-se das mãos da outra, mas Bella empurrou-a ainda mais, pressionando seu punho com força.

- Você pode até conseguir enganá-los, mas _a mim_ você não engana. Sei de seu pequeno segredinho sujo, irmãzinha. – Os olhos da mais velha faiscavam, negros como a noite. Andrômeda enrijeceu, desistindo de empurrar o corpo de Bellatrix, e encarou-a. Precisava manter a calma.

- Não sei do que está falando, Bellatrix. Mas está me machucando. – Murmurou, impaciente, e ergueu a mão livre para soltar-se do aperto da outra. Mas Bella meramente empurrou sua mão esquerda, sem tirar os olhos da irmã.

- Há tempos que estou te observando, Andrômeda, e sei porque ficou incomodada com o casamento com Rabastan. – Andie engoliu em seco, mas manteve o olhar firme.

- É aquele trouxa imundo, não é? É pra _ele_ que você está mandando cartas. – Bella sibilou cada palavra, sua voz mansamente perigosa. A pressão no punho da mais nova se tornou mais forte, e agora Bellatrix realmente estava lhe machucando.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Bella! Saia daqui ou eu vou gritar .. – Mal Andrômeda terminou de falar, a mão livre da irmã cobriu sua boca, as unhas compridas pressionando a face da mais nova. Bellatrix abriu um sorriso divertido, mas suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, e encaravam a outra com desprezo. Ela aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Andrômeda.

- Se você gritar, eu vou contar aos nossos pais seu segredo sujo agora mesmo. – Bella pronunciou cada palavra com malícia, deleitando-se com a situação. Andrômeda estava rija, seus olhos arregalados encarando a porta na outra extremidade. Nunca esperara uma reação parecida à essa que Bellatrix demonstrara, embora sempre soubesse do desequilíbrio da irmã mais velha. Sentia o corpo de Bella muito próximo ao seu, e as mãos dela a seguravam com força, tornando difícil se desvencilhar.

A morena voltou o rosto e inclinou-o levemente para o lado, como uma criança curiosa estudando seu mais novo brinquedo. Os dedos de Bella, que seguravam o punho da irmã, desceram lentamente e lhe tomaram a varinha, deixando-a cair no chão. Não era necessária naquele momento, e Bella não queria que Andrômeda tivesse alguma saída. Queria a irmã sob total e absoluto controle. Uma vez sem a varinha, ela ficara vulnerável, e Bella olhou-a nos olhos enquanto lentamente tirava a mão de sua boca, permitindo-a falar. Andie parecia totalmente sem reação.

- Ótimo. Vou perguntar de novo. É para aquele trouxa que você está mandando cartas? – Bellatrix tinha certeza da resposta, mas queria ouvi-la dos lábios da irmã, para que sua raiva e desprezo pudessem ser concretos. Andrômeda, entretanto, não respondeu.

- Eu já disse que não é da sua conta. Agora me solte. – A mais nova disse as ultimas palavras entredentes, segurando-se para não empurrar Bellatrix de uma vez e expulsá-la de seu quarto a força. Bella, no entanto, suspirou, e novamente inclinou-se para poder sussurrar no ouvido da irmã mais nova.

- Então você quer brincar? Muito bem. Eu sei quem é o sangue-ruim, e sei onde posso encontrá-lo. Seria extremamente divertido fazer-lhe uma visita, Andie, que acha?

Andrômeda novamente enrijeceu. Sentiu os dedos de Bellatrix apertarem seu pulso mas não tomou consciência daquela sensação. A ameaça da irmã era muito clara.

- Você não faria...

Bellatrix voltou o rosto, gargalhando. Andie olhava para ela com indignação, perguntando-se como uma pessoa com Bella podia ser sua irmã. Quis gritar com ela, bater em seu rosto, mas ainda estava entorpecida demais pela ameaça. Não sabia se Bella estava blefando ao dizer conhecer o lugar onde Ted estava, mas não podia arriscar. Tinha medo do que a irmã poderia fazer se o encontrasse. Estacas de gelo pareceram perfurar seu estômago. Andrômeda ofegou, e essa reação não passou despercebida pela mais velha.

- Não duvide de mim, Andrômeda, você sabe que posso encontrá-lo se eu quiser.

- Não se atreva, Bellatrix!

- Você acha que pode me impedir?

- Eu não vou... não se atreva, Bella, eu juro que... – As palavras se perderam. O que ela podia fazer? Bella aproveitou o momento. Tomou o queixo da mais nova na mão livre e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto. Elas eram praticamente do mesmo tamanho, embora Bella fosse um ano mais velha.

- Se você insistir nessa história, Andrômeda, eu vou acabar com ele. Está me ouvindo? – Bella sibilou as palavras, destilando veneno pelos lábios muito vermelhos. Andie tinha a respiração descompassada. Sentia as unhas da irmã em sua pele e queria desesperadamente se soltar, mas temia ser explosiva demais e acabar se machucando.

- Você é um _monstro_, Bellatrix, não sei como pode ser minha irmã! – Andie soltou o queixo das garras da outra e usou a mão livre para soltar também seu punho. Trouxe-o junto ao peito e o massageou onde as unhas de Bella haviam lhe perfurado.

- O mesmo sangue que corre em minhas veias é seu, irmãzinha, você não pode fugir disso. – Bella não havia se mexido, continuavam próximas demais e seu tom de voz era baixo, perigoso. Havia um brilho insano nos olhos negros da mais velha.

- Eu sou diferente de vocês, Bella. – Andie rosnou, ainda massageando o punho e analisando suas chances de recuperar a varinha e tirar Bellatrix de perto dela. Mas a primogênita Black voltara a falar, e agora tirava uma coisa prateada de dentro das vestes...

- Eu vou lhe mostrar que não adianta negar seu sangue, Andrômeda. Você é tão podre quanto eu. – Bella passou a língua nos lábios, um sorriso se formando em seu rosto magro enquanto ela erguia a faca de prata para que sua lâmina brilhasse entre ela e a irmã. Andie arregalou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua coluna.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou, mas Bella já fazia um corte em sua própria mão com o punhal. Superficial, mas fundo o suficiente para arrancar-lhe um gemido, de prazer. A Black mais nova engoliu em seco, seus olhos fixos no sangue que escorria da mão de Bella, sem conseguir raciocinar direito. Bellatrix olhou para ela.

- Esse é nosso sangue-puro, irmã. Sangue que a ralé trouxa não possui. Sangue que não pode ser misturado com o sangue-sujo. Você deve honrar isso, Andrômeda. –

E antes que ela pudesse reagir, Bella tomou-lhe a mão e fez um corte idêntico em sua palma, fazendo Andrômeda morder os lábios, contendo um grito de dor. Ela nunca lidara bem com a dor, e Bellatrix sabia daquilo.

- Você vê? Somos iguais. Nosso sangue é puro, Andie. Nós pertencemos a mesma família, e você nunca vai conseguir negar isso. – Havia uma fascinação doentia nos olhos de Bellatrix. Andrômeda segurou a mão machucada junto ao peito e sentiu o sangue escorrer entre seus dedos, manchando sua camisa branca. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios, e quando ela ergueu os olhos, Bella sorria. Andrômeda perdeu a cabeça.

- Você é louca, Bellatrix! Louca! – E com a mão boa, a Black mais nova deu um tapa com força no rosto da irmã, empurrando-a para trás com o impacto. Segundos depois, admirou-se com sua reação, tornando a encostar-se à parede e encolher o corpo, como se quisesse desaparecer. Bella ergueu-se, e seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes a cada segundo que passava. Ela gargalhou.

- Muito bem Andrômeda, é só isso que você tem? Essa é toda sua negação por seu sangue? Você não pode fugir, irmãzinha, você é tão _podre_ quanto qualquer um aqui... – Outro tapa atingiu o rosto de Bellatrix. E agora havia sangue, porque Andrômeda havia lhe atingido com a mão machucada. A primogênita recuperou-se com agilidade, voltando o rosto para a mais nova com um prazer mórbido. Bella passou a língua nos lábios mais uma vez. Andie estava ofegante. Toda a raiva que acumulara naqueles anos sobre Bellatrix agora queria explodir, o sangue e a dor e todas as sensações perturbadoras queriam tomar conta dela, e tudo que ela queria era ver Bellatrix_ no chão_... A terrível verdade se apoderou dela, e Andrômeda se encolheu mais uma vez, desta vez agarrando os cabelos, mal sentindo a dor na mão esquerda. Raiva? Ódio? Ver Bellatrix no chão? Não era isso que caracterizava sua família? Não era disso que a mais velha estava falando, que Andrômeda não podia fugir, porque essa violência estava em seu sangue? Andie sufocou um grito, e ouviu Bella gargalhando muito próximo de si. A mais nova ergueu os olhos negros. Viu que a faca agora jazia no chão, ensangüentada. Bella parecia não sentir dor, tinha as mãos ao lado do corpo e os olhos fixos em Andrômeda, e estava se divertindo.

- Está vendo? Você não quer me bater? Vamos, Andie, ou será que terei que fazer uma visita ao seu querido trouxa...

A raiva novamente acometeu Andrômeda. Ela ergueu o corpo de uma vez e adiantou-se para Bellatrix.

- Cala a boca! – Sua mão machucada se ergueu no ar, pronta para atingir o rosto da mais velha, mas desta vez Bellatrix estava atenta. Ela segurou o pulso de Andrômeda no ar com uma das mãos, então torceu seu braço e fez a mais nova gritar. Bella pressionou seu ferimento e Andie cedeu, caindo de joelhos. A primogênita então soltou seu punho, mas empurrou-a com o pé e Andrômeda caiu de costas, choramingando. Bellatrix subiu em seu tronco com os joelhos, prendendo-a no chão, e novamente agarrou seus braços, trazendo-os para o alto da cabeça da irmã.

- Me solta! – Andrômeda gritou, tentando soltar as mãos e sair do controle de Bella, mas esta tinha os joelhos firmes nos lados do corpo da outra, e aguardava pacientemente que Andie se acalmasse. Bellatrix fincou as unhas em seus punhos e viu Andie morder os lábios para não gritar.

- Não vai adiantar, eu sou mais forte que você. E embora seja divertido vê-la gritar, agora fique quieta. – Bella disse, friamente, mas a batalha já estava vencida. Sem ter saída, Andrômeda parou de se agitar, e agora grossas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto assustado. As lágrimas que ela segurara até aquele momento saíram, e se de raiva ou vergonha, ela não sabia. Os olhos negros de Bella analisaram seu rosto com prazer. Era tudo que ela queria, ver a irmã menor chorar? Não, Bellatrix não fazia as coisas sem algum motivo. Ela só estava aguardando.

- Me deixa sair, Bella. – Andrômeda choramingou, uma ultima vez, mas agora seu tom era suplicante. Ela sentia vergonha por estar em posição tamanha inferior assim, queria esconder-se, fugir, mas sabia que Bella ainda não tinha terminado de humilhá-la. Ou não estaria sobre ela. A mais velha soltou um suspiro teatral e abaixou-se, deixando o rosto na altura do da irmã.

- Eu sou mais forte, Andrômeda. Essa é outra coisa com a qual você não pode lutar. – As palavras eram novamente mansas, mas isso apenas tornava o veneno mais fácil de ser absorvido.

- Agora vamos deixar claro como serão as coisas. Olhe para mim. – Ela praticamente ordenou. As lágrimas ainda escorriam dos olhos da mais nova, mas ela os abriu. Demorou alguns segundos para que pudesse ver a irmã com clareza.

- Muito bem. Você não vai mais se comunicar com o sangue-ruim. Aquela coruja não aparecerá mais por aqui, entendeu? – O rosto da mais velha ainda estava muito próximo do de Andie. Ela apenas fungou.

- E não importa o que você pense ou tente provar, Andrômeda, eu não vou deixar que acabe com a honra de nossa família por causa de sua estupidez. Você é parte disso, querendo ou não, e esse sangue que compartilhamos será perpetuado pelas gerações seguintes. O sangue-puro dos Black. Você irá casar com Rabastan e será parte disso. Entendeu? – Bella fez seu discurso de modo calmo e devagar, mas suas palavras eram ríspidas e machucavam, entravam na pele e feriam, exatamente do modo como ela queria. Andrômeda mordeu os lábios, tentando mover o corpo, mas Bellatrix não cedeu. Desceu as unhas compridas por seus braços e chegou até seu rosto.

- Eu perguntei se você entendeu, Andrômeda. – Ela sibilou, e com a mão ferida desenhou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da mais nova, deixando uma trilha de sangue até seus lábios.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Bella. – Ela choramingou, e seu corpo tremeu embaixo do da irmã. Não queria casar-se com Lestrange, não podia simplesmente abandonar Ted, era dor demais, ruínas demais. Andie não sabia se sua alma ia agüentar. Começou a soluçar. Bellatrix olhou-a por alguns segundos, então tornou a desenhar seu rosto com os dedos ensangüentados, desta vez sendo menos cautelosa.

- Se você insistir, eu vou encontrar o maldito sangue-ruim e vou matá-lo, lentamente, na sua frente. – As palavras foram frias, vazias, mas extremamente perigosas. As duas irmãs se encararam. Tão parecidas fisicamente, mas completamente diferentes em suas essências. Andrômeda soluçou alto, e então fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando que entendera, e Bellatrix sorriu, vitoriosa. Seus dedos desenharam os lábios da irmã mais nova, e por fim pararam em seu pescoço.

- Muito bem. Eu tinha certeza que você iria entender. – O sorriso da mais velha era cruel. Lentamente ela se levantou de cima de Andrômeda, encarando-a com olhos estreitos até que estivesse na porta. O peito da mais nova subia e descia muito rápido, e pelas convulsões em seu corpo, ela voltara a chorar.

- Não esqueça de descer para o café, irmãzinha. – Bellatrix destrancou a porta e saiu, passando a língua nos lábios, e deixando Andrômeda para trás, chorando lágrimas de sangue.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** Mais uma ideia louca, we. Sempre imaginei como seria a vida da Andromeda e nada divertido passava pela minha cabeça então tá ai. Continua?


End file.
